


Bro's Night at Cafe Diem

by emmaR2



Category: Eureka
Genre: Bromance, Episode Tag, Fluff, Gen, Het, Humor, One Small Step, Vincent's "Special" Recipe, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 00:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmaR2/pseuds/emmaR2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is posted at FanFiction dot net - I decided I wanted it here too - So if it looks familiar, you don't need to bother. </p><p>I wanted this to be a one-shot but many folks were asking for a second chapter, I thought about it but never did.  Maybe one day, who knows. </p><p>Jo's having a belated bridal shower for Grace, and our boys at loose ends for the evening.  Add Vincent's special recipe Microbrew and it's a memorable night at Cafe Diem. All ships are sailing ...but not actually connecting in this one - okay, so maybe it's a cheat and it's just a Gen Fic.  Sorry gang</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bro's Night at Cafe Diem

**Bros Night at Café Diem**

 

     Zane flopped into the empty chair at the counter with a grateful sigh. Fourteen straight hours in the lab and he'd finally solved the problem with the Astraeus Nav system. Grace had spotted the potential glitch and the two of them had spent hours working it out…until of course, Jo had shanghaied her for the party. The only way he could get Grace to agree to leave was to promise that he would work on the problem. He'd managed to fix it, but it had taken several intense hours of work without a break. It was lucky he was already familiar with the system – he felt a flash of guilt when he remembered why* – otherwise he'd still be there. He'd called Grace at the party, just to relieve her mind, and was surprised to find her already enjoying a second glass of champagne.

 

     "Thank you Zane, but I wasn't worried. " He could tell Captain Grace Monroe was smiling and then she'd rendered him speechless with one sentence. "I know I can count on you." Almost immediately a laughing Jo pulled Grace away from the phone and he was rendered speechless again. Josephine Lupo was almost giggling. "Zaaannne…" He loved when she drawled out his name like that, and this time it was infused with something else, a secret knowledge…something that made the other women laugh in the background when they heard his name. "No boys allowed!" She'd hung up the phone, and suddenly all he wanted to do was go over there. But that would've put an end to their evening. So he headed to Café Diem.

 

     Jo. She'd been in and out of his thoughts all day. It was hard not to think of her as the Mission team ran through the schematics. He'd expected to be working on projects for the mission with her – the mission they were supposed to go on together. It was supposed to be an amazing life changing experience for both of them– but she quit, and part of him felt she was quitting him. He knew it was stupid, she'd given him a perfectly good reason for her choice but he couldn't help it. Once again he was on his own.

 

     "Let it go, man" he muttered under his breath. "Just take it day by day." The person beside him cleared his throat. "No "hello" Zane?" Jack smirked as his quarry flinched. Normally Donovan had excellent natural law enforcement radar. He stifled a chuckle as Zane tried to hide his irritation at sitting next to his natural nemesis. "uh…Hey, Carter…s'up?" Zane tried to be nonchalant. Something about Carter always made him feel slightly guilty – didn't matter if he was hacking into the DOD or just eating a sandwich. Carter came into the room and Zane twitched like he was Jo's Dad. Or maybe it was just a natural response to the uniform. Carter was out of uniform tonight, just chilling in a jeans and a t-shirt and judging by the beer and the burger in front of him, he was there for the long haul. Zane bit back a curse. After a long day of work and obsessing over the complex riddle that was Ms. Josephine Lupo, Zane needed to relax and de-stress. Carter was the antithesis of that.

 

     "S'up. Kind of a stupid expression, isn't it? You're asking what's up, but not really waiting for an answer…not really expecting one, right? So it's really just a "hello". So why not just say, hello?" Jack knew it was a ramble, but he was alone tonight, so his best entertainment was a little Donovan torture. Besides, he owed him. He still wasn't quite happy with Zane for the way he'd handled Zoe's crush.

 

     "Hello Carter." Zane gave him a nod. Carter was obviously in the mood to mess with him, so Zane decided to return the favor. "No Alison tonight?" He was rewarded when a shadow came into Carter's eyes and he drained his beer. "No. She's at that thing …Jo's thing for Grace." Jack didn't want to begrudge the women an evening together, after all it wasn't every day that one of their small circle got married (even if it was just a redo) but lately it had felt like everyone else had more of Allison than he did. They already had practically no time together, what with the demands of their jobs and their children, but for Jack it seemed like he'd been fighting for her time from the moment they got together. Especially when Beverly's machinations took Allison out of the picture for a few weeks, ("Screw you Beverly, you kiss like a fish") and then, just when they'd gotten that resolved, the DOD stuck their nose in. Jack couldn't help feeling like they couldn't catch a break. He supposed it was natural. He'd loved her for so long, needed her for so long, he couldn't help but be a little jealous. He supposed it was a perfect trade-off, though. He'd never been happier in his life than he was when he was with her – and if sometimes he wished she needed him more – well…that was his own problem.

 

     Mood gone from bad to worse, Jack waved down Vincent. "Sooooo Sheriff? You like the new microbrew?" Vincent beamed with the pride of a new father. "Yeah Vince. Delicious. One more, please?" "You got it, Sheriff. Zane? Your usual? I just received a fresh order of turkey bacon – perfect for the Astronaut in training." "Sure. Sounds delicious." Zane noticed that Carter was already a third down on his second beer. Jack Carter was not a drunk. Sure, the Sheriff always enjoyed a beer or two, but it was usually during a game, or an outing with Alison. Not sitting on his own at the counter at the Café. Zane stopped Vincent as he was turning away. "Let me try one of those, Vince." He nodded toward the beer. Zane grinned as Vincent tried and failed to disguise his shock. "What? I'm legal."

 

      "Zane. You don't drink." Jack gave him an arch look. "Which is one of the few reasons I let Zoe go anywhere with you."

 

     "Yeah. Well, I don't NOT Drink. I just don't choose to most of the time. I don't like what it does to my brain or my body." Zane smiled his thanks as Vince popped the top off the beer, knowing full well he would be the first entry on the gossip grapevine in the morning. "But I'm not gonna leave you here, all pitiful, drinking alone."

 

     "I'm not pitiful" Jack made a face, knowing full well he was fast approaching pitiful.

 

     "S'alright Carter." Zane took a sip of the extremely strong microbrew. "Wow." "Yeah." "Um…well, in the interest of reinforcing my new identity as a respectable citizen, I will admit that I'm feeling a little pitiful myself. " Zane raised his beer towards Jack. "Here's to manning up and pretending we're fine." Jack couldn't help but laugh.

 

     "Well, Cheers to that."

 

     "Cheers." They clinked bottles and sipped in silence. Finally Zane couldn't contain his curiosity. "So...a Bridal Shower…I may be a little clueless about this stuff but isn't it supposed to happen before the wedding?" Zane took another sip from the surprisingly strong beer.

 

     "Yeah. Supposed to. But you know Jo – Grace has gotta have the whole package. Who cares about timing?" Jack smiled. He wasn't going to mention the truth – that he thought Jo was acting out, sublimating her own daydreams about her own wedding using Henry and Grace.

 

      Zane smiled wryly as he took another sip from the beer. "Who knew? Hardcase Ranger Lupo is a closet romantic - "

 

     "I did." Jack cut him off with an arch stare. The younger man stuttered to a stop, a flash of frustration crossing his face.

 

     "Yeah. I suppose…the old me knew too?" Zane was sick and tired of hearing about his perfect alter ego. He turned and caught Carter studying him, his gaze unwavering. He shifted uncomfortably; certain that Carter's legendary sixth sense was reading everything on his face. Jack decided to take pity on him. "Nope. Had to tell you then, too – " He couldn't resist a smirk as he remembered instructing the younger man to take Jo to the ballet. Jack chuckled as he watched the different expressions chase across the younger man's face and he realized he was about to be bombarded with questions. "Forget it Zane, that's all you get – "

 

     "Sucks." Zane was surprised to catch his expression in the coffee machine – was that a pout? Stupid beer. "So tell me Carter – since you know so much…"

 

     "Uh-oh, okay Zane." Jack took another swig.

 

     "About Jo, that is – " Zane took a long sip from the beer. "You and Lupo…"

 

     "What?"

 

      "In the previous timeline…did you ever get together?" Zane turned and stared at Carter. The blue eyes were hard, like chips of ice. Jack knew the worst possible choice he could make was to laugh, but he couldn't help it. Jo was beautiful but who could see anyone else when Allison was around? He couldn't repress a slight flicker of guilt when he remembered a particularly memorable kiss from Jo…okay… possibly in another universe, he might've gone for it but the truth was Jo was more of a little sister than anything else. He realized that Zane caught that flicker of guilt. "What's funny?" Jack heard the tension in the younger man's voice. Donovan was clearly suffering over Jo. He smirked to himself again. He should feel bad for the kid, but right now, it was fun to watch him squirm.

 

     Carter wasn't answering him. Zane knew it was ridiculous – Jack had loved Allison forever, but that was in this timeline. It wasn't outside probability. Carter was a good-looking guy, and he was on the right side of the law. Zane couldn't stop the visions from popping into his – Carter and Jo, on patrol together, laughing together, living together…intellectually he knew it was ridiculous, Carter was obsessed with Allison, but still – he wasn't answering. Why wasn't Carter answering?

 

     "Gentlemen" Henry sat down with a sigh. "I see you've both been exiled too."

 

     "Hiya Henry." Jack was inordinately happy to see his best friend.

 

     Henry looked at the two younger men. He wasn't sure what was going down between them, but he was glad he was there to diffuse the tension. Carter and Zane were too alike not to be natural rivals. Both were irreverent, both excelled in their fields and both were not afraid to question authority. And at this precise moment, both were sipping on Vincent's special new brew. Uh-oh.

 

     "Henry! Good to see you. Grab a beer. "Jack waved toward the counter like it was his own home.

 

     "Hiya Henry – " Zane was considerably more morose, sipping on the beer and ignoring the plate of food in front of him.

 

     "I see you're both missing your better halves as well." Henry gave them a genial smile as Vincent came over. "Just a soda, Vince, thanks – "

 

     "I'm not – I'm just having a beer." Jack smiled. "It was a long day. Right Zane?"

 

     "Huh? What…oh yeah. Long day." Zane gave Henry wry smile. "And I don't have a better half...remember? It's not like we're even dating"

 

     "Why don't you do something about that" Jack countered before Henry could shush him.

 

     "What, you think I haven't tried?" Zane felt an intense urge to punch Carter right in the middle of his smug face.

 

      "Well, you haven't tried very hard, have you?" Jack felt righteous anger on Jo's behalf. Sure she was confused right now but it was Zane's job to convince her. Allison had almost pushed him away but he wouldn't let her. THAT was commitment.

 

     "I don't know if I want dating advice from a guy who waited four years to ask out the LOVE OF HIS LIFE." Zane smirked as he laid out that zinger. Take that Carter!

 

     "Okay this is getting a little out of hand. How many beers have you two had?" Henry wasn't sure if he should laugh or call Andy.

 

     Zane was cradling the beer like a baby bottle. "This is one." Something was wrong. Zane knew that but he wasn't sure what it was. He just wanted more of his delicious beer.

 

     "This is two" Jack raised the beer, and frowned at it. He didn't remember drinking the whole thing. "Hey Vince, I think I need another – "

 

      "Noooo, that's not a good idea." Henry took Jack's beer as Vincent brought it over. "So Mayor, you've changed your mind? Everyone seems to love this new recipe!" Vincent beamed around the room. "Henry noticed that a few of the tables were getting a little wild. One couple was necking rather graphically on the sofa, and Dr. Ramsay was treating the room to an air guitar concert. Henry had an A-HA moment. Normally Jack would've pieced it together by now, but he was out of the mix.

 

      "Hey Vince? What's in this new recipe?" Henry's smile was controlled. He didn't want to panic the emotional Chef.

 

      Vince was about to answer when Fargo careened into Zane. "Zane! You're my best friend. You know that, right" Fargo's glasses were askew as he bro-hugged his best buddy. Henry stifled a smile as Zane nodded seriously. "Yeah man. You and me. Buds for life." Fargo hugged Zane tighter. " - and I know…I know you're gonna miss Jo when we go to Titan, but I'm here to say…me and Holly – we're gonna be there for you. We got your back" Henry wasn't sure, but he thought he saw Zane wiping at his eye. "Thanks, Bud."

 

     Jack watched the whole exchange, a sentimental expression on his face. "Friends are a good thing. " Jack nodded intently as if pondering a complex equation. "You know you're my best friend, Henry." "Yeah, Jack, I know – " Henry bitterly regretted not bringing his smart phone along to record this evening. Jack looked even more somber and Henry realized they were going from sentimental to maudlin.

 

     Jack suddenly sprung out of his chair. "I love this guy! " Carter announced to the room. "Henry Deacon! My BEST FRIEND!" Zane and Fargo nodded seriously as Henry tried to get Carter back into his chair. "Okay Jack. Okay." Henry finally got him to sit down. Vincent was smiling broadly and Henry realized that the Chef had probably also sampled the new brew. "Vince…I need that recipe – now please."

**Author's Note:**

> *Zane was going to sabotage the Astraeus Nav system in a previous story of mine, not to hurt folks, but just enough to make them need him to operate 
> 
> So I don't know if I'll ever get my brain back on Eureka (even though I still love it so, screw you Comcast!) to write a second chapter, but who knows. Anyway, it's here, I hope you enjoy


End file.
